Das Böse und das Gute
by stupid thing
Summary: Dumbledore sinniert über seine Bonbons und Voldi denkt über sein Leben bei einem Treffen nach. Nur ein kleiner dummer Plot von mir, der mir abends bzw. spät nachts eingefallen ist.


Anklagend fiel ein Blick aus eisblauen Augen auf goldgelben funkelnde Bonbons. Genauer gesagt Zitronenbonbons. Noch genauer: Muggelbonbons.

Das war auch das einzig muggelartige in dem Raum. Der Raum sah aus als hätte ein Elster ihn eingerichtet. Überall glänzten und funkelten seltsame silbrige und goldene Geräte. Manchmal klackten sie, stießen Dampf oder einige bunte Funken aus oder drehten sich einfach nur. Sie sahen aus, als würden sie einem verrückten Wissenschaftler gehören, der vollends den Verstand verloren hatte oder einem irren Sammler.

Wer brauchte z.B. einen großen Spiegel, wenn sich in ihm nichts spiegelte oder einen großen Kasten mit Stäben, die klingelnd und funkenstaubend sich bewegten. Wobei diese Bewegungen vollkommen wirr und sinnlos erschienen und auch waren.

Das einzige normale in diesem Zimmer schien die Vogelstange und der Schreibtisch zu sein, der gerade sich an seinem Fuß krazte. Moment? Der sich gerade krazte? Tische kratzen sich nicht einfach so. Nicht einmal in der Zaubererwelt. Doch wenn man dann seinen Blick auf die Gestalt auf dem schwebenden Sitzball schweifen lies, kommt einem nichts mehr komisch vor. Denn dort saß ein älterer Mann mit silbrigen langen Bart. Seine bunten Zaubererroben sehen aus als hätte ein farbenblinder sie ausgesucht. Seine Brillengläser funkelten und erweckten einen freundlichen Eindruck, aber es waren seine Augen, die auf diese Bonbons fluchen blickten.

_Wieso bin ich nur als Muggelliebhaber verschrien? Und warum muss ich deswegen lauter Muggelsüßigkeiten essen? Hätten es nicht auch normales Essen getan, aber nein ich Albus Dumbeldore muss diese ekelhaft süßen Bonbons lutschen. Und das ist nicht mal das schlimmste, nein ich muss jedem zeigen wie gut die Dinger sind und so tun, als würde ich den Geschmack lieben. Bah, dabei sind sogar Poppel-Bertie-Botts-Bohnen besser, da hat man wenigstens eine Ausrede, aber nein als Zauberer der Weißen Seite muss ich Muggel lieben und damit auch ihre Gegenstände. Und dann noch diese ekelhaften Zitronenbonbons. Die sind viel zu süß und dabei dachte ich, dass sie wenigstens etwas erfrischend sind, aber die machen nur dick, sind eklig und ich mag sie nicht._

_Voldemort hat es schon gut. Er darf essen was er will. Er braucht nicht solch eklig süßes Zeug zu essen. Ich wünschte ich wäre an seiner Stellen, dann würde er sehen, was man so als Muggelliebhaber erleiden muss. Das ist wirklich fies. Dabei habe ich schon Severus versucht zu überreden, damit er ihnen den Geschmack nimmt, aber er nimmt sich nur eins der Bonbons und sagt, dass er nichts machen kann. Das Zeug sei für Muggel und die haben keinen Geschmacksveränderer. Schade, dass ich ihn nicht erpressen darf, aber das ist einfach zu gemein. Schließlich bin ich der Gute. Ich bin der der alle vor dem Bösen rettet. Okay, Harry auch, aber ich bin der größte und mächtigste Zauberer seit Merlin und scheitere jetzt bei diesen Bonbons._

_Wenn ich könnte würde ich umsteigen und alle Muggel für diese grässliche Erfindung verfluchen, aber ich muss ja nett sein. Ein netter alter vertrauenswürdiger Opi. Mitunter mal ein wenig irre, aber immer allwissend. Warum gibt es diese Klischees und warum in aller Welt hat Fudge mir angedroht, mir Albus Dumbeldore, mich in Rente zu schicken, wenn ich Anzeichen von Größenwahn zeige. Hallo, er ist Zaubererminister, da hat er sich schon aus meinen Sachen rauszuhalten. Schließlich bin ich der Mächtigste und alle bewundern und vertrauen mir. Von mir gibt es Schokofroschkarten und nicht von ihm oder Voldemort, aber nein, er will meine Qualifikationen überprüfen lassen, weil er glaubt, dass mein Bruder dass mit der Ziege nicht war, sondern ich. Ich glaube er hat mir mal Veritaserum in den Tee gekippt. Woher sonst kann er das wissen? Dabei ist das doch verboten. Außerdem gehört dieses Teegetrinke zu meinen zweit gehasstesten Sachen. Wir sind zwar in England, aber den Tee den die Briten kennen ist einfach ekelhaft. Nur zu stark und ich esse sowieso schon genug Süßer, aber nein als Muggelsüßigkeitenliebhaber muss ich ja den Tee mit viel Zucker und Milch trinken. Dabei wäre schöner dünner Tee, der nicht 100 kilo Zucker enthält das Schönste für mich, aber nein ich musste mich ja bei den Schokofroschkartenfabrikanten verpflichten, dass ich immer beteuern würde, dass süß besser als sauer ist, damit er gegen seinen Konkurrenten Whisbees eine tolle Werbekampagne starten kann._

Missmutig starrte Dumbeldore auf die Zitronenbonbons, während sein Phönix aus Langeweile Selbstmord beginn und (leider) sofort wieder wiedergeboren wurde. Ja, so ein Phönix hat es auch nicht leicht, wenn er immer zuschauen muss wie sein intelligenter Herr Zitronenbonbons verflucht oder wieder in die Rolle des alten trotteligen alleswissenden Opas verfiel, aber es gibt auch noch andere, die es nicht leicht haben...

Widerwillig griff er in die Schale, kniff die Augen zusammen und täuschte ein perfekte Nachahmung von puren und unschuldigen Bonbonlutschen vor. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich nur ein wenig nach unten.

Es war ein Mahl, das seinesgleichen suchte. Mehrere Gänge, serviert von Dienern auf Silbertellern, außerdem in schöner Gesellschaft. Lautlos seufzte der Tischherr.

_Wie können diese Idioten einfach so leicht zu blenden sein. Am liebsten würde ich ihnen zeigen, dass alle meine Lehren Blödsinn sind, aber diese Idioten glauben wirklich jedes Wort und ich muss dass auch noch ausnutzen._

Gerade kam wieder ein hässliches Wesen angelaufen. Sein Mund war von spitzen Zähnen gespickt, während um seine Augen Narben, Pickel und grünliche Haut einen Kampf ausfochten. Jedem wäre bei diesem Anblick der Appetit vergangen und wem das nicht passierte, verlor ihn hundertpro, wenn er erblickte was auf dem Silbertablett lag. Das war einfach schauderhaft. Wörter um diesen Anblick zu beschreiben sind noch nicht geboren worden, denn man muss bei ihrem Klang halbohnmächtig vor Gestank und beim Anblick halbblind werden. Nachwirkungen wären bestimmt häufige Übelkeit und ein baldiger Tod wegen Verhungerns.

Um es kurz zu machen: die Hauptmahlzeit war ein Thestral, der zerhackstückelt wurde und ein Grindeloh-schädel steckte in seinem Kopf, auf seine Flügel waren Folterszenen mit Zuckerguss gemalt und das ganze mit Petersilie bestreut.

Wenn man jetzt bedenkt, dass Dumbeldore bis gerade eben mit Voldemort um alles in der Welt tauschen würden, dann würde sich das bei diesem Anblick ändern. Doch insgeheim verzog der Lord ebenfalls sein Gesicht, dennoch lies er sich dies nicht anmerken, schließlich musste er ebenfalls sein Image wahren.

Er selbst sah auch nicht gerade schön aus. Blutrote Augen mit schlitzförmigen pechschwarzen Pupillen, weiße bleiche Haut, Glatze, nasenlos und schuppen auf dem Rücken und an den Händen. Gekleidet in der traditionellen Dunkler Lord Robe, die seit Morgana in Mode war und geschlechtsneutral war - was vielleicht auch ein Grund war, dass kein einziger Dunkler Lord oder Lady jemals Nachwuchs hatte. Er sah abstoßend und furchteinflößend aus. Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass dieses Festmahl und seine Anhänger von ihm begeistert waren und ihn bewunderten.

_Wenn ich noch einmal dieses ekelhafte Zeug sehen muss, dann werde ich noch gut. Warum muss ich auch heute diese Gesellschaft geben. Das einzige schöne werden nachher noch die Vorstellungen der jungen Todesser und der Anwärter sein. Schade, dass ich die Versager crucion muss. Das ist einfach ungerecht. Am liebsten würde ich faire Wettbewerbe abhalten bei denen jeder Spaß hat und die Verlierer nicht sterben müssen, aber nein als Dunkler Lord muss ich die Leute quälen. Wie ich das satt habe? Am besten wäre es, dass ich meinen Job aufgehe und Bäcker werde. Die kleinen Kinder kämen dann zu mir und würden hungrig auf meine leckeren süßen Kuchen starren und wie dann ihre Augen aufleuchten würden. Sie würden nicht beim ersten Blick auf mich kreischend davon rennen oder gar ohnmächtig werden. Wie schön wäre es gewesen, wenn ich respektiert werden würde für das was ich gut kann und ich kann nicht gut foltern und töten. Ich habe immer noch Gewissensbisse. Warum sonst habe ich die Horkruxe gemacht?_

_Ach, warum habe ich nur so einen Job bekommen. Aber daran ist nur Dumbeldore schuld, schließlich hat er mir nicht den Professorenstuhl gegeben, sondern darauf beharrt, dass es andere besser könnten. Ich Trottel gehe natürlich mich besaufen und am nächsten Morgen bin ich der Dunkle Lord mit vielen Todesser, die mir stockbesoffen folgen müssen, weil wir Idioten den unbrechbaren Eid geleistet haben. Dann finde ich noch heraus dass ich ein Erbe von Slytherin bin und zu Schlangen sprechen kann und das beste ist: ich habe Angst vor Schlangen. Sie sind eklig und gefährlich. Sie bewegen sich widernatürlich sind nutzlos im Winter und man kann sie nicht streicheln. Aber trotzdem muss ich so ein Tier halten und dann noch Nagini nennen. Warum kann ich kein süßes Kätzchen oder Kniesel halten? Aber nein das gehört sich nicht. Warum muss das Leben nur so ungerecht sein?_

Lord Voldemort hatte die Ehre und bekam das Hirn und das Auge vom Grindelloh. Während er es versuchte so erhaben wie möglich und ohne viel zu schmecken zu essen, konzentrierte er sich auf eine kleine Gruppe Todesser, die zur Zerstreuung begannen kleine Muggelpuppen zu foltern um die Effizienz der Foltergeräte darzustellen.

Zur Belohnung wurde gefoltert und Voldemort hatte diesmal nicht mal so große Gewissensbisse, dass er nicht einschlafen konnte. Er bemerkte nicht einmal wie Nagini sich näherte und den restlichen Thestral verspeiste.


End file.
